


A Rose by Any Other Name

by inkonpaper72495



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, how oblivious is it possible for two people to be? the answer is very, marvelsepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonpaper72495/pseuds/inkonpaper72495
Summary: Marvin decides to turn a spur of the moment cover story into a functioning spell with some unforseen consequences. Meanwhile, Jackie is struggling with unrequited feelings, which might not be so unrequited after all, and the others do their best to make these two oblivious idiots see sense.
Relationships: Jackieboy man/Marvin the Magnificent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first multi-chapter fic, and first time posting something for the JSE Egos! Very excited to start writing for these guys, I love these characters so much. Wrote this a fair while back, had a lot of fun, posting it in a post-exam adrenaline rush before the common sense kicks in. Hope you enjoy!

It was a great night. Everyone was home, safe, and it had been a good day. Chase had made dinner (he was insistent on the tradition of Taco Tuesday), and when employing the efforts of Jackie and Jameson, had managed to implement a family movie night, despite Henrik’s protests of paperwork. So, all in all, it was a good night.

Or it would’ve been, if Marvin weren’t so fucking gay. Alone in his room, he hung his mask on his wall, and quietly resented everything about his current situation. What had he done to deserve this? Perhaps multiple things, several punishable by law, but that was beside the point! Glaring at nothing in particular, he sighed and fell heavily into his desk chair. He buried his burning face in his hands, trying to ignore how badly he knew he was blushing. Fucking damn it. 

The night had been going well, they were all sitting on the couch watching the movie- Into The Spiderverse, to the delight of both Chase and Jackie- when Jackie had shifted so that he was leaning against Marvin. Started out with just shoulders touching, which was admittedly quite nice, and Marvin was able to keep his breathing under control. But then! As the movie continued, Jackie relaxed more and more into his side, until he was almost fully pressed up against him. And acting as though nothing was happening! Schneep raised an eyebrow, but other than that, no-one batted an eye, and Marvin was left to sit, carefully still, as though every centimetre of contact wasn’t setting his nerve endings on fire. When the movie ended, he’d made up some excuse about needing to practice a spell for an upcoming show, and bolted, hoping no-one had noticed how red his face was under the mask. So, in summary, he was undeniably gay for Jackie, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do about it.

His candles had flared to life at his presence, and he considered setting something on fire. Might be cathartic? Chase would probably be on board, and now that he thought about it, Henrik might be more than happy to burn some of that dastardly backlogged paperwork. 

He was trying to distract himself, and he knew it. A fruitless exercise, he could admit, considering the source of his problem was just downstairs. Kind of hard to ignore, but that’s just who Jackie was. A seemingly endless source of energy, loud and bright and loving, all infectious smiles and laughter, ever-affectionate. So caring and compassionate and such a great leader and- ahem. Yeah, Jackie was great. And he might have what some might consider feelings for him. However, no-one was better than Marvin at ignoring emotions. This was his speciality! After being ignored by Jack and overlooked by viewers for years, he’d learned that emotions were equivalent to weakness. Having hope, caring for others, wanting love, were all things that only let you down, and it only hurt to try. Emotions only provided further material for him to be manipulated with anyway. He’d since grown out of that mentality- mostly. He was getting there. But! The point was, if he wanted to, he could deny having any emotion six ways from Sunday, so ignoring one measly crush shouldn’t be a problem. He was Marvin the Magnificent! A born performer, created with a mask! He was a magician, for crying out loud, and while he certainly possessed more skills than your average top-hat-and-coat-tails, magic was founded on misdirection and deception. 

Why was he hiding in his room anyway? He was better than that! Who said he was hiding, anyway? No, he was going to go out there, and prove to himself once and for all that the great Marvin the Magnificent was not going to be stopped be a simple crush! He was not going to let these pesky feelings hold him back, no sir!

With renewed gusto, and his mask enthusiastically donned, he flung open the door. He was going to go back out in this house and do whatever he wanted, no matter who may or may not be in the same room he was! What to do first, with all this confidence and will power? He heard the tap running downstairs. Must be one of the others getting some water. Well, two could play at that game! A small voice in his head said he was being ridiculous, and over dramatic. He pointedly ignored this voice to reaffirm just how good he was at ignoring himself and his ‘feelings’. Throwing an arm out behind him to make his cape billow, simply because he could, he went down the stairs to the kitchen.

As he walked through the entrance, he decidedly did not react when he saw Jackie standing at the sink. He was washing the dishes, sleeves rolled up revealing his toned, muscular arms. Which Marvin was also decidedly not looking at. Nope. Maybe only in a bro way. Yep. This was all totally heterosexual. Hundred percent, definitely straight-

“Hey, Marv! You need something?”

“Just getting some water.” Fuck! He was too gay! Act natural!

Jackie shifted aside, so Marvin could reach the drinks cupboard.

“Thanks.” Why did he say thanks? Should he have just nodded? Since when was basic human interaction so hard? Is he overthinking this- he’s overthinking this, isn’t he, what was he doing again? Shit, what was he doing? Ah, glass of water, right. Okay, okay one step at a time, just get a glass from the cupboard.

What feels like an eternity later, he has a glass of water- with water from the fridge, he wasn't about to ask Jackie to move again so he could use the tap. He’s moving to leave when: 

“So, what’s this new spell you’re learning for the show?”

Oh no, that’s right he said that, shit cover story now-

“Flowers!”

What was that?! Make it believable, come on, one word answers are not acceptable in this situation!

“It’s a new trick where I- uh summon flowers to match someone’s personality. You know with all the languages of flowers and symbolism and stuff? Trying to match them up with personality traits. Also works with emotions, but for the show, the idea was that I’d get audience members to come up on stage, and I’d summon their flowers for them. Naturally, in the most dramatic fashion possible, thinking might have them bloom across the stage, but yeah, that’s the general idea.”

He- said that way too quickly. Jackie was definitely going to notice something was up, gah why’d he have to get so nervous?

“Oh, cool! That seems fun, bet your audiences will love it.” Jackie grinned, turning back around to continue with the washing up, apparently oblivious to just how much Marvin wanted to teleport himself straight into the sun.

“How’s progress? Any chance of a little demonstration?”

He probably should’ve seen this coming. He usually loved giving little shows for the others, and whenever he was learning a new spell he didn’t shut up about them, of course Jackie would expect a demonstration. A demonstration for a fictional spell. Ohh man, okay. 

“I was hoping you’d ask! Admittedly haven’t fully got the hang of it yet, but should be able to summon a little something.”

“Oh, awesome! Could you summon one for me? For my emotions right now? That’d be so cool!”

“On it.”

After a quick wink, he shut his eyes and focused. Just summon a flower, just one flower. He could do that, surely. Something bright, I think he’d be feeling curious right now? Maybe something orange? Oh whatever, if it doesn’t match up, blame your inexperience, it’s fine. Anything will do.

He closed his eyes and focused. The air hummed with energy, and then he felt the weight of a flower in his palm. He opened his eyes, and saw a red rose. Huh.

He proffered it to Jackie with a grin, trying not to show his internal panic. (Had he just revealed his feelings to Jackie by summoning a red rose? Of all the flowers, his subconscious had to choose a red rose?!)

“Ah fuck,” he said, “Think it matched with your suit instead. Next time for sure.”

Jackie had an odd look on his face. He hadn’t moved to take the flower. Shit, had Marvin really outed himself over a flower? Had Jackie figured him out?

“If you don’t want it, I can-“

“No, no! Sorry, just um, soapy hands?”

“Oh right, right.” Marvin said, trying not to make his relief too visible. “You know I can summon these any time though, it’s nothing special-“

“No, hey! Don’t you go talking bad about my flower! That’s my boy!”

“This rose? Is your boy?”

“My boy.” Jackie affirmed proudly. “My rose!”

Marvin raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

“Shall I put your ‘boy’ in a vase for the moment? You could move it to your room after.”

“Perfect,” Jackie affirmed, “Better make it a good vase though! Nicest vase you’ll ever make. I’ll accept nothing but the best for my boy, Marv. Don’t let me down!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Another moment of focus, and a glass vase appeared on the kitchen bench. It was a nice vase too, because Marvin had to admit he didn’t want to let Jackie down, even if he was being ridiculous. Emotionally attached to a rose after 5 seconds, that man cared way too much. Wish I was that rose, he thought, and then did the mental representation of >:( at himself. 

He filled it up with some water from his glass, and slipped the rose neatly in. For such an impromptu spell, it was quite a lovely flower.

“Thanks, it looks dope as hell!” Jackie said. “Very fancy.” 

“Anytime.” Marvin replied, with a swooping overdramatic bow.

“Now, I’m gonna go back and keep practicing. Unless you want help with the dishes?”

“Oh no, s’alright, I’m almost done. Thanks for the offer though, good luck with the practice!”

Calling out a thanks, the magician left the kitchen, half full glass in hand.

Checking to see that Marvin had really left, Jackie sighed in relief, and turned to face the red rose. 

“What’s the big idea, you thorny fuck?” He scolded, “Calling me out like that after all my effort to keep this on the down-low, you should be ashamed. Going to hope he doesn’t test that spell on me again in a hurry, lest you pop up again.”

He sighed again, thankful any redness in his face would have been attributed to the hot water. 

“Jackieboy Man- so gay even flowers can tell. What a life I lead.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Marvin woke up and threw himself into researching a spell that could work the way he’d described to Jackie. He could simply say the spell wouldn’t have worked the way he’d been hoping and move on from the whole affair, but he’d gotten invested in the idea. The main aspects of his magic routine tended to revolve around fire and other flashy things- portals, levitation, transmutation, all made as showy as possible naturally, and he thought maybe something natural would add a nice contrast. Plus, the empath-like aspects to the spell would prove an interesting challenge, and it would likely be a hit with audiences like Jackie had said. 

And- maybe he wanted an excuse to give Jackie flowers. That was just a nice bonus. Whatever his motivations, he was genuinely excited about the possibilities such a spell could hold, and spent much of the day paging through books, and looking at a lot of Wikipedia articles on flower symbolism.

Henrik dropped in on him at lunch time.

“Hey, you eaten today?”

Marvin looked up from his computer, surrounded by ancient tomes while reading a wikipedia article about the symbolic connotations of different coloured marigolds.

“Have I-? Ah no, not yet. What’s the time?”

“Almost 1. JJ’s made lasagna, perfect for you, Garfield.”

Marvin rolled his eyes, standing up and heading to the door.

“Pretty rose you gave Jackie last night.” Henrik added.

Marvin about fell over.

“What?! No- what? Rose?”

“Tall, red rose in thin glass jar,” Sing-songs the doctor, “On the kitchen counter? Are you having memory problems? Do I need to do an examination?”

“No, I know the rose! I remember the rose, you phrasing it that way caught me off guard, put that stethoscope away! Why do you even have that on you?”

“Never know when you need to diagnose someone with stupid. In this house, I often have to check to see your brains are still in your thick skulls.”

“I’m flattered you assume we have brains to begin with, not that they could ever compare to yours, oh genius doctor.”

“Quiet, you. Now- rose?”

“Magic practice, Hen. New trick. I’ll show you all once I’ve got a better handle on it. It’s what I’ve been researching this morning! Not- anything like you were implying.”

“Was not implying anything. Your mind went places on its own, and I am inclined to wonder why-“

“Hey, Chase! How are you this morning? This lasagna sure smells good, superb work JJ.”

Henrik’s face is uncomfortably smug throughout lunch. Marvin doesn’t trust that knowing look in his eyes, but hey- he has no evidence. None. And he wouldn’t interfere even he did, would he? Henrik catches him looking Jackie for a little too long, and winks. Oh, fuck him. Condescending bastard. At least the lasagna’s good. Garfield, as if. His mask isn’t even orange.

________________________________________________

Later that evening, he has his first breakthrough. He’s managed to get some of the empath aspect working, without being too invasive. Out of respect for his audience members- anyone who comes to see his shows should receive only the best treatment, not to mention praised for their excellent taste- he sticks to broad emotional identifiers. He’s managed to modify it he’ll be able to identify the over-arching emotion subjects of the spell are experiencing at the time of casting. It’s not specific, and the reason behind the emotions stays private, as it should. So, a solid basis to build from! Additionally, his main adjustment to the spell is that it shows emotion through colour- which both protects participants from other audience members’ scrutiny as no-one aside from him will understand the meaning, and also happens looks cool as hell.

He’s tested it out of himself after deeming it not safe exactly, but at least without major side effects. After a few tries, and a couple bloody noses because sometimes magic was a bitch, he was grinning at himself in his full-length mirror, a bright orange glow emitting from his chest. After consulting his texts, he confirmed orange was broadly defined as happiness, or excitement, and tried to ignore the traitorous voice in his head which was drawing unpleasant similarities between this spell and children’s mood rings. Whatever. Simple empath magic it may be, he was making it look awesome. He was proud of how the light was shining so bright from such a concentrated area in his chest, no small feat condensing it like that! The light turned purple as he thought this, and he guessed that meant pride? He’d earnt some pride after all his hard work and research today.

After several more successful attempts (with no bleeding involved!) he decided it was time to see if any of the others would like to act as test subjects. Heading out, he found Chase in the living room, editing a video on his laptop.

“Hey. Wanna see a new magic trick?”

Chase looked up, glow from the screen illuminating his tired face. He’d likely been editing for hours now. Still, he broke into a grin.

“Hell yeah dude! Whatcha got?”

“Still in early stages, there’s a whole other section I’ve still got to work in, but at the moment- well, I’ll see if it works on you first. Not gonna hurt though, promise.”

Marvin focused, and soon a sunshine yellow shone from the vlogger’s chest.

“Yo, what?!” he exclaimed, poking at it. Experimentally, he waved his hand through the light, and when nothing happened, pressed his whole hand against his chest seeing how the light shone through his fingers.

“This feels really weird! Sorta warm, but not uncomfortable? Either way, it’s colourful and glowy, so that’s cool in my book. What is it though?”

“Fuck yeah, success! Okay, so basically: mood rings, but magic. Colour coded emotional identification! It’s super broad, don’t stress, plus it’d be easy to fool I reckon. Originally, it shows up in a full body aura only the caster can see, but where’s the fun in that right? So I made it like this-” Marvin waves a hand in Chase’s general direction. “-because that’s showbiz baby.”

“Huh, that is pretty cool.” Chase nods in approval. “So, what’s yellow?”

“Yellow is... something something, happiness, creativity, all that jazz. Assuming the video editing’s going well?”

“It is, actually! Collab video with Jackie, featuring some of the sickest stunts known to man!”

“Sounds dope- wait, is that comic sans? You heathen!”

“Hey hey my video, my font choice. You try editing one of these, then you can use your fucking loopy fancy shit, but this video? Comic sans. And it wiggles.”

“Why?! Why are you like this?”

“Hey guys, heard you talking about my super sick stunts?”

Jackie popped his head round the door, then squinted at Chase.

“Bro. Why are you glowing?”

“I have been brushing up my skin care routine lately, glad you noticed man!”

“That would be me. Don’t steal my credit you little bitch.” Marvin corrected, smacking his cap forward.

“Ooh, part of your new trick? What flower’d my super sick stunt bro get?”

“Wait, flowers?” Chase pushed his hat back, looking at Marvin confused. “How come I didn’t get a flower Marv? You holding out on me?”

Marvin explained the other aspect of his newly planned trick.

“I didn’t test the flower part out on you,” he continued, “because it didn’t work for Jackie. It just went red like his suit. Apparently, no amount of magic can compare to the power of that much spandex.”

“Ha, that thing is very red. But hey, I want a flower!”

“Yeah dude, give the guy a flower! It’s 2020! Kiss the homies goodnight, give them flowers! Show no fear!” Jackie cheered.

“Again, you’re ridiculous. But- some more practice won’t hurt.”

This time, with an actual basis for his spell and not random flower summoning, Marvin closed his eyes and drew upon his extensive Wikipedia research into the language of flowers, but like, in a subconscious, magicky way. (Listen, it’s a complicated process okay? Just roll with it.) Without an intense amount of gay panic clouding his thoughts, and the beginning of an actual plan, it was a lot easier and soon he felt the weight of a flower drop into his hand once more.

He opened his eyes to see an orange-yellow marigold. 

“Oh man, more colour coordination.” He sighed, but Chase seemed delighted.

“Hell yeah bro!” He then slipped into a higher pitch, “Good heavens, I think he’s right! They are marigolds!”

Jackie laughed, and finished the joke. “I may not know my flowers, but I know a bitch when I see one!”

“Oh hey, wait I think that sort of matches the yellow mood!” Marvin had pulled out his phone to google “marigold symbolism??”, and was very pleased with the results. “Passion and creativity! Fucking nailed that one!”

“So it’s working better? That’s awesome!”

“You wanna try again with Jackie? Second time’s the charm?” Chase suggested.  
He then pretended not to notice how both Jackie and Marvin stiffened at that. These two fools were going to have to come to terms with their feelings eventually. And in the meantime, watching their disastrous interactions unfold was incredibly entertaining.

“Uh, sure,” Marvin managed. “Second time could be the charm. That suit is still super red though.”

“Yeah ha, wouldn’t be surprised if it was another rose, this thing is very red. Don’t know what your magic has against it, I think it really brings out my eyes.”

Marv gave him a fucking rose?! How oblivious is it possible to be? I have got to help these two idiots get together, Chase thought, though can’t wait to see how this pans out.

“Well then magic boy, let’s see it!”

Marvin grimaced (he’ll tell you it was at the nickname, but really he was horrified at the possibility of summoning Jackie another rose- in front of Chase) but nonetheless prepared to cast the spell.

“Oh, hey JJ!” Jackie said.

The dapper fellow had entered the living room, curious as to what all the noise was about.

“Good evening!” he signed, “One question: why is Chase yellow?”

“That’d be me,” Marvin said, “It’s for a new trick I’m learning. Let me just-“

The light vanished from Chase’s chest. He looked slightly disappointed. 

“Thank you for letting me test it on you,” Marvin continued, “have fun with your comic sans monstrosity of a video, I’m going to keep working now. G’night, JJ, Jackie.”

With that, Marvin left the room. A somewhat abrupt exit, true, but infinitely preferable to him summoning another rose in front of both Chase and JJ. He shuddered at the thought. 

He’d have to be careful using this spell around Jackie.

JJ raised an eyebrow at the other two left in the living room. 

“He seemed in quite the hurry to leave. Did I interrupt something?”

“No, he was just-“ Jackie began.

“About to give our dear hero here another rose!” Chase interrupted, causing Jackie to whip round and stare at him, betrayed.

JJ now had both eyebrows raised.

“Have I missed something? Are these two finally dating?”

“What! No! What?!” 

“Took you long enough.” JJ continued airily, ignoring Jackie’s vehement protests. “Never seen two fellows so completely besotted with one another.”

God, Chase loved this man. 

Jackie was so red in the face, you couldn’t tell it apart from his suit.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” He managed, “and on an entirely unrelated matter, I have important things to do somewhere else! I’m leaving now! Goodbye!”

And with that eloquent and completely believable statement, the mighty hero practically ran from the room.

“Was that too much?” JJ signed.

“No way, that was awesome!” Chase cheered, clapping him on the back. “Those two goofs need a reality check, and that might have shocked some sense into one of ‘em at least!”

“They really would be good for each other, if they weren’t so blinded by fear to see it.”

“True, they’re about as oblivious as you can get, can you believe Marv gave him a fucking red rose and they still haven’t realised?!”

“Marvin did?!” JJ’s mouth fell open. “That was not a joke?”

“I know! Anyway, wanna see my latest video so far? I’m almost done editing it.”

While these two watched Chase’s newest video in progress, featuring an admittedly abhorrent amount of comic sans that wiggled more than Jameson’s moustache, happily oblivious to the intense internal screaming upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

To say Jackie didn’t sleep well that night was an understatement. His mind was racing, and after tossing and turning for what felt like forever, he eventually got up and headed to the shed in the garden. The modest iron shed was where Jackie kept all his workout gear- being a super hero was hard work, powers or no, and he wanted to be at the top of his game. Given his super strength and all, regular punching bags had an unfortunate tendency to explode when he used them, so with the help of JJ’s craftsmanship and Marvin’s magical reinforcements, he’d made several sturdy, reliable punching bags. He was grateful for this, as not only was it much more practical for training, it also meant if, say, he was struggling to cope with some overwhelming emotions, he could go and punch the living daylights out of something with no consequences. The repetitive sound and sensation of his gloved fists hitting fabric soothed him, finding a respite from his thoughts in furious activity. When Jackie fell into a rhythm with his workouts, he could go for hours without realising it. 

What the hell had JJ meant by suggesting he and Marv were dating? Did everyone know about his stupid fucking feelings? God, he was pathetic. He knew Marv would never feel the same way, why did JJ have to mock him like that? It was cruel, it seemed out of character, but that’s what he’d signed. Some super-hero he was, too cowardly to tell Marvin how he felt, and too weak to move on and get over his stupid, stupid crush. A particularly viscous punch sent the bag swinging back, and Jackie grit his teeth against the wave of emotion still threatening to crash over him. Why couldn’t he get over it? Why couldn’t he get a grip? Why did he have to be! So! Weak! He felt a burning at the edges of his eyes, and screwed them tightly shut.

Snarling, he summoned a bright blue glow around his fists and poured every ounce of strength into his hits. Over and over again his fists connected with the bags, as hot tears tracked their way down his face, he moved faster, trying to outpace his thoughts. If he punched harder, if he hit faster, surely all this would stop. He would be okay again. He would be in control, and he would feel better. With this punch. This one. The next one. The next- He screamed as his arms burned, his vision blurring. When was this feeling going to end?

Eventually, his power fizzled out, and he was left swinging weakly at the rumpled bag. So much for clearing his head. Exhausted in every sense of the word, he let himself sink down onto the cold concrete floor. He’d get up and try to get some sleep soon. For now though, he scrubbed his face dry, and let the cool floor under his gloves ground him.

______________________________________________________

Up in his room, Marvin was sound asleep. After all his research and practice today, he was ready to crash. Learning new spells took a lot out of him, especially when he was experimenting with modifying one so heavily, but when it finally worked, it was always worth it. Tempted as he was to work into the night, he knew from experience it rarely went well, and he wasted valuable time in the day sleeping in. So straight (hah) to bed he went. He fell asleep quickly, and slipped right into a dream.

In his dream, it was a warm spring day. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves of the tree, sending blossoms twirling down into the grass beside Marvin as he lay staring up at the sky in the dappled shade of the tree’s branches.

He flexed his hand, and the fallen blossoms and leaves around him spun and danced in the air, bobbing and weaving in complicated patterns. He lay there in the quiet for a while, enjoying the peace and serenity of the scene. The cherry blossom tree was one of his favourite parts of the garden, with its delicate branches and honeyed wood, it was beautiful to behold. When it flowered however, then it became truly magical.

The grass rustled. He needn’t turn his head to know who was there.

“Mind if I join you?” Jackie said.

Marvin obligingly shuffled over to allow him some room between the roots.

He settled down and titled his head towards the sky. He reached out to brush Marvin’s hand with his own. Marvin took his hand, and held it tight. Jackie soon leaned his head against Marvin’s shoulder, and they lay there together in comfortable silence.

Jackie switched his focus from the twirling petals to gaze at Marvin, eyes soft. Marvin felt him shift against his shoulder, and looked down to meet his gaze. He smiled at the expression on his face, and leant down for a kiss. 

When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

“I love you,” Jackie said, easy as breathing.

“I love you too,” Marvin managed, never having been so open in his affections as Jackie. 

“I love you so much,” he continued, forging on. “You know that, right?”

“Course I do.”

They moved to hold each other beneath the tree, interlocking fingers, completely comfortable and trusting in each other. Warm and utterly, openly in love.

Marvin woke up alone. His arms were outstretched, as though hugging someone who wasn’t there. Fuck.

His breath caught in his throat, his chest hollow. Goddamnit. He lay still for a while, trying to breathe deeply. Just a dream. Just a dream. It wasn’t real, and that’s okay because dreams don’t have too mean anything. He was fine.

He tried to ignore how large his bed felt. The space and silence felt suffocating. He was fine.


	4. Chapter 4

They both got up late.

The other having already made breakfast, and busy going about their days, Jackie was the only one in the kitchen when Marvin entered. He was just boiling the kettle for coffee when Marvin walked in, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Marvin avoided eye contact, the sight of the hero having reawakened the aching hollow feeling in his chest. Jackie looked tired. He felt tired. They both hoped the other would attribute it to early-morning stupor.

“Enough water for two mugs?”

“Should be.”

Marvin busied himself with preparing his mug, and seeing Jackie hadn’t gotten a mug for himself yet, got his favourite out also. It was originally a Spider-man mug, but Chase had painted over it to look like Jackie for his birthday, and he hadn’t used another mug since.

The kitchen was quiet, save for the kettle and Marvin quietly getting out the extra ingredients. 

“Sleep alright?” He asked after the kettle’s whistling had died down.

“Mm? Oh yeah, no I slept okay! Didn’t get much sleep, but after coffee should be good to go.” Jackie replied, attempting without much success to project some of his usual pep into his voice.

“Sorry, still pretty out of it.” He admitted. “Pass the mug, won’t you?”

“What’s the magic word?” Marvin replied, more out of habit than anything else.

That got a grin out of the hero.

“Not sure, I don’t speak Latin. Unlike you. Nerd.”

“You’re insufferable and entirely undeserving of my amazing company.” 

He handed Jackie his mug.

Given Jack was their creator, they both had an affinity for coffee, but only Henrik (or Chase at his most extreme) could drink the stuff black. Jackie added a fair amount of sugar when he was being watched, and half the jar when unsupervised, as well as a little milk, but Marvin preferred elaborate, flavourful drinks. This morning however, the magician splashed in some milk and several haphazard spoonfuls of sugar, and left it at that before heading back to his room. 

Jackie watched him go, concern surfacing in his tired mind. He hadn’t asked Marvin how much sleep he’d gotten, and he did tend to overwork himself when leaning a new spell. He decided he’d best leave him alone for now (which had nothing to do at all the way his chest had tightened seeing him, and how beautiful he was still rumpled and soft from sleep, hair falling loose around his shoulders-) and would check in on him later. Make sure he was eating at least, and taking breaks if possible.

He shook his head. They really were all disasters, the lot of them. Still, he thought, taking a long drink from his mug, he wouldn’t trade them for anything. 

Upstairs, Marvin was clutching at his mug much tighter than necessary, the ceramic burning his hands but unwilling to give up the warmth. Jackie had been right there. So close, but he’d felt miles away. He knew, logically, that he could have asked for a hug. For something, anything that might resemble the feeling of safety and security and love he’d thought he had. Jackie gave wonderful hugs. He was so strong, but careful to be gentle with all of them. When his arms were wrapped around you, you knew you were safe, and loved. So loved. Why hadn’t he just asked? Jackie seized any opportunity to express affection, sweeping them off their feet in crushing hugs at any opportunity. “I love you”s fell from his lips several times a day, and he was always quick to support and help and listen to them whenever they were struggling. 

He dragged a hand down his face. He was not going to dwell on what could have been. Wasting time on wishes never helped anyone, it would only make him feel worse. Nope, too early for that shit. Draining his coffee, he set the mug down on his desk, and reached for a spell book. Nothing like throwing yourself into research to distract from the void within, he thought, cracking open the tome. 

45 minutes later, he shut his book, and carefully placed it aside. Despite reading for all that time, he hadn’t taken in a single word. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face. Shit. Guess the throwing-yourself-into-work distraction didn’t really work when the thing you were trying to distract yourself from stopped you from focusing!

So, in his current state, he wasn’t going to get anything done. What should he do instead? Well, currently he was up here unable to focus because he was stuck over not getting a hug from Jackie (and unrequited feelings and suffering from a perceived absence of love and security, but he’d focus on the smaller picture for the time being). However, Jackie was still in the house. And Marvin was still perfectly capable of finding him, and asking for a hug. Therefore, he could go and ask Jackie for a hug. Feel Jackie’s arms around him, holding him tightly, have his chest rise and fall against him. He was always incredibly warm, like a friend-shaped heater. (Henrik had nearly had a heart attack the first time he’d given Jackie a check-up, his powers having given him an internal temperature that shocked the poor doctor something terrible) All Marvin had to do was go downstairs, and ask for a hug. He might not even have to say anything, he tried to persuade himself. He could just open his arms, or fall dramatically on Jackie- it was very doable, he had options. He knew this whole thing had started by Jackie essentially cuddling him, but fuck it, he wanted this. 

He closed the book, and picked up his empty mug. In case he changed his mind, he’d have the excuse of returning the mug to justify him coming downstairs. 

When Marvin reached the living room, he felt his eyes light up at the sight of Jackie- just Jackie! No witnesses! – sitting on the couch, reading a comic book. This was perfect! The house was usually alive with activity, Henrik and Chase must be out working today, and JJ was likely out on the town, or simply in his room. The point was, an opportunity like this was rare, and he really wanted a hug, so his own nerves be fucking damned, he was going to get one. Quickly ducking out to put his empty mug in the sink, he returned to outside the doorway.

He released his hands were shaking slightly, and he clenched them into fists to try to stop the trembling. Gathering his courage, he walked into the living room as casually as he could, and sat at the other end of the couch.

Jackie looked up when he entered, shot him a quick smile, and resumed reading. He shifted over slightly when Marvin sat on the other end of the couch, so they weren’t touching, and Marvin’s heart twisted. Okay. He’d gotten this far. One last step. He could do this. His hands were properly trembling now, and he sat frozen for a minute trying to control his breathing. Don’t make it a big deal. 

Slowly, he moved close to Jackie, who looked up at him. Suddenly feeling choked, Marvin stared wide-eyed at him, close enough that if he relaxed he’d lean fully onto Jackie, but he stayed stock-still. Jackie looked confused, but seemed to realise Marvin’s nerves. He wanted to run, or at least relax, anything to make this less awkward, but he was frozen.

“Do- do you want a hug?” Jackie asked.

Marvin shut his eyes, humiliation rising in him, but nodded.

The next thing he felt was Jackie’s warm body against his, and two strong arms wrapped firmly around him. His eyes flew open, and to his horror, a choked sob escaped him.

“Hey- hey, it’s okay.” Jackie said, holding him tight. “It’s okay, I got you.”

Marvin clutched at him, hiding his face in the red fabric.

“Thanks,” he managed, “Sorry to bother you, I just-“

He didn’t know how he would’ve finished that sentence, but he didn’t need to. Jackie understood.

“No trouble at all,” Jackie murmured, “I always have time for you. Thanks- thanks for trusting me.”

“Don’t make it a big deal, you fucking sap,” Marvin said, as though there wasn’t tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

“Sorry, I thought I heard the most overdramatic bitch this side of Sunday say something?”

“Shut up,” Marvin said, but he was smiling now.

“Aw, you know you love me.” 

“Stop talking and hug me already, you fool.” Marvin said, glad Jackie couldn’t see how red his face was. One simple comment really shouldn’t fluster him this much, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Jackie hummed in response as he shifted about so the hold was comfortable for both of them, then relaxed, setting his comic book down on the coffee table.

Marvin’s tight clutch on him relaxed a bit also, as though he was registering that he wasn’t going to be made to leave. Every minute Jackie’s arms stayed strong around him, the hollow in his chest eased up. At first, he was afraid Jackie would get bored and ask him to go, but as time passed and he showed no signs of letting go, Marvin eventually realised Jackie would be here for him as long as he needed. He was so warm, and the steady rise and fall of his chest was just as soothing as he’d imagined. Swallowing his pride like this had hurt, but god, it had been worth it.

Jackie looked down at Marvin’s smaller form pressed against his chest. He was holding on so tight, keeping his face hidden, and he’d been shaking. Jackie hated how nervous he’d been, just asking for a hug. Had he been afraid of Jackie’s reaction? He hoped not. Nonetheless, he was glad Marvin had asked. It was much better than staying alone in his room when he needed comfort, which he evidently did, and Jackie was more than happy to help.

Marvin shifted slightly, moving to place his head higher on Jackie’s chest, and Jackie about fucking melted. He was feeling steadily more aware of just how closely Marvin was pressed against him, like- this was a whole lot of contact. Obviously, it was platonic! He knew that! Marv clearly was having a rough time and needed comfort, and no matter how bad his crush was, Jackie wasn’t going to go reading into things in this kind of situation. But still, this was –uh, it was very nice? After attempting in vain to overcome his flustered-ness, he gave up, and let himself enjoy the hug, resigned to the pink flush on his face.

They stayed there for a while, neither quite sure for how long, finding comfort in each other’s quiet company. Jackie’s eyes drift shut, though he will admit to sometimes opening them to take in the sight of Marvin so close. So with him. By now, they’ve both relaxed, and it’s warm and quiet and-

There is the click of a photo being taken.

Chase, JJ and Henrik are all standing at the doorway, and Chase is holding his phone, the giddiest grin on his face. Henrik and JJ stand just behind, both looking bizarrely delighted. He feels Marvin stiffen against his chest.

“Jackie,” he whispers, “tell me that wasn’t someone taking a photo.”

“Well- “

“Who?”

“Guilty as charged,” grins Chase, not looking the slightest repentant.

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Ah Marvin, no need for that! No need for embarrassment, good to see you and Jackie together, yes?”

“Yeah, fucking finally! Took you two losers long enough, can you blame me for capturing the moment?”

“It is good to know you have seen sense at last,” JJ added, “We thought you were never going to figure it out!”

Jackie feels his face fall. Are they all doing this now? Can’t they stop with the jokes? Not only does it fucking hurt, if they’re not careful, Marvin’s going to figure him out!

“Hey guys,” he begins, “Can you lay it off? Not feeling up for that today.”

“Lay off?” Henrik says, “Lay off what?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Jackie snaps, his face burning now. “All these- comments you keep making. About- about Marv and I. I just- just don’t want to deal with that today.”

Marvin was already so fucking stressed out asking him for a simple hug, the others making these jokes about them, could make it awkward or uncomfortable and generally harder, and he refused to think about what it might be like if Marvin figured out about Jackie’s crush. Why’d they have to make these jokes in the first place? Why wouldn’t they stop?

To his surprise, the three of them looked confused.

“Wait,” Chase said, “Hold up- “

“I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” signed JJ.

“You are not dating?!” Henrik said, genuinely shocked.

“No!” Jackie was so fucking confused, “You actually thought-“

“Yeah no duh we did!” Chase said, “Sorry man, I just- it really seemed like you two- you know- I mean you were cuddling on the couch, and after the roses yesterday, I thought-“

“Are you kidding me?” Henrik was staggered, “After all that, still no?”

“Apologies Jackie,” JJ continued, “It seems our incorrect assumptions upset you. Chase, maybe you should-”

“Yeah, I’ll delete the photo, sorry dude, jeez.”

Jackie was not quite sure how to respond to this.

Marvin spoke up, lifting his head.

“Let me clarify- you walked in, saw this, and assumed we were dating?”

They nodded.

“Chase, you’ve deleted the photo?”

Another nod.

“Okay, well I’m going to go back to my room, and we can pretend this never happened, agreed? Also, that was rhetorical question. If you say anything, I will hex you.”

Jackie let go, and Marvin quickly freed himself, and strode out of the room. Jackie watched him go, and tried to pretend it didn’t hurt to see him leave.

“Well shit, bro, sorry about that.” Chase said again.

“S’okay, you can stop apologising man.” Jackie said, running a hand through his hair.

“It seems stupid now that I thought you were mocking me,” he added, “it seemed out of character, should’ve known you guys wouldn’t do that.”

Henrik looked at him curiously. “Mocking? Why would you think that?”

Jackie opened his mouth, and then realised he had no answer that didn’t involve admitting his crush on Marvin. Hm.

He shrugged non-committedly in response, and then got up to go wash the breakfast dishes. The other were likely back for an early lunch break, so he’d better clean the kitchen before they started cooking.

Well, he thought, that was certainly a start to the day.


	5. Chapter 5

To the surprise of absolutely nobody, instead of processing the morning’s events and any accompanying emotions, Marvin decided to focus all mental, physical and magical energy on creating and learning his new spell. He stayed in his room for hours, pouring over books and practicing. Work as a distraction hadn’t been helpful earlier, but with this kind of motivation? It was going grand. He started with smaller components, separately, and then once he’d gotten them to where he wanted them to be, he’d try to combine them. He skipped lunch. By mid-afternoon, he’d managed to connect the detect emotion spell with flower summoning. Rigorous study was still needed to embed the knowledge of the language of flowers in his mind securely enough his magic could draw upon it subconsciously, but already he could match broad categories of emotion with simple flowers. Chrysanthemum for happiness, lilies for sadness, petunias for anger, roses for love, etcetera. Roses for love. Hah. Funny how his first failed flower had been a rose from Jackie, considering he didn’t love him.

He stared at the page of his book, seeing the words, but not taking anything in. Jackie didn’t love him, or at least not how Marvin loved him. If he did, he wouldn’t have been insulted by the implications they were together, or been so vehement to deny it. He should’ve known better, but he’d gotten his hopes up, and just like he’d predicted, he’d been sorely disappointed. Did the idea have to upset Jackie that much? Couldn’t he have let him down gently? He sighed, scrubbing at his eyes. He’d been at his study for hours now, he wasn’t going to get much more done unless he took a break.

His stomach twisted at the thought of having to face the others if he left his room. They’d all seen him cuddling with Jackie, and though technically he could make them all forget, that possibility was going to remain a wistful hypothetical. Well, he was going to have to leave his room eventually. At least it’d been a really nice hug.

Affixing his mask, he sighed and headed downstairs.

________________________________________________

When Chase entered the kitchen earlier that afternoon, he’d found Jackie furiously doing dishes. His suit was rolled up past his elbows, and water from the sink had been splashed down his front.

He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the dishes, scrubbing with much more intensity than necessary. 

“Hey dude, want any help? You wash, I can dry?”

“Sure.”

Chase picked up the tea-towel and started drying. Jackie had already cleaned majority of the dishes, so there was quite a lot of get to. The two of them worked in silence for a while, save for the clinking of dishes and splashing of water.

Eventually, Chase broke the silence.

“Are you doing okay, man? I’m sorry if we upset you, but I was thinking if there’s something bothering you, there might be more to it than that.”

“S’good of you to ask, but no, I’m fine.”

“You know I can see how hard you’re washing these dishes? They’re spotless.”

“I like to do things thoroughly, ok? There’s nothing wrong with doing some proper cleaning.”

Chase holds up a placating hand.

“Yeah, no I agree, all for uh thorough cleaning myself, but if you ever wanna talk, I’m here.”

A pause.

“Whenever you can, you’ve been there for me.” He added, softer, “so let me return the favour?”

Jackie fidgeted, avoiding eye contact.

“Thanks, but it’s nothing, really.”

“Alright, not gonna pry, but-“

Jackie turns to look at him, a look of pre-emptive despair on his face, and Chase grins in response.

“-since when has Marvin’s name being nothing?”

Jackie stared at him in a sort of horrified, stunned silence.

“Fuck.” He said after a minute, “That obvious?”

“Oh bro, you have no idea. Can’t say I blame you, he is incredibly handsome.”

“We all have the same face?”

“Did I stutter?”

Jackie rolled his eyes, grateful for Chase’s attempt at lightening the atmosphere. 

“Sorry I snapped at you guys,” he said, “I just- hearing you all joke about us being a couple, when I know he doesn’t- that it could never happen, it hurt. I know there wasn’t any, you know, bad intent behind it, but fuck.”

He stopped, meaning to leave it there, but then the words just kept coming.

“I don’t know what to do about it, I thought I’d be over these stupid feelings by now, but they’re still fucking there, and it’s already so hard for him to accept comfort or affection already, and if he found out, would he ever be able to come to me again? I care about him so much, and I don’t want to lose that or make him uncomfortable, but- but- I love him so much Chase, and I don’t know what to do!”

His hands were shaking as he scrubbed a plate, making it rattle against the soaking cutlery.

“it’s getting out of control,” he said, feeling physically unable to stop himself, “I know you’re not supposed to dwell on how bad situations are, because it won’t help and only make you feel worse, but when he was practicing that trick, with the flowers? I got a red rose, Chase, a red rose- it’s so bad, I’ve got it so bad for him, and it hurts.”

“It hurts.” he said again, feeling raw and exposed.

Chase put an arm around his shoulder, and Jackie turned and let himself be wrapped in a hug. Having it all out in the open felt odd, this invisible weight over him now starkly visible. He hid his face in Chase’s shoulder, and Chase squeezed him reassuringly.

“Jackie,” he said, “I love you, and I don’t want to undermine what you’ve been going through, there’s a lot to unpack in that, but what in the world makes you think you don’t have a chance with Marv?”

“What? Of course I don’t, if he liked me back, I’m sure I’d know.”

“Oh really? You wouldn’t attribute any hints that he did to you seeing what you wanted to see, or that you were looking too much into things?”

Jackie hesitated, and Chase continued. “Just as I thought, Jackaboy.”

“Now,” he said, pulling back, looking him straight in the face. “Listen to me. Marvin likes you back. If you want evidence, Henrik’s got an alphabetised list.”

“Are you sure? Chase, if you’re wrong-“

“Jackie, he’s head over heels for you, trust me.”

Jackie was quiet for a bit, trying to process this. He still didn’t believe it.

“… Does Henrik really have a list?”

Chase let go of Jackie, laughing behind his hand.

“He does! I’ve seen it, and dude, it’s long.”

“Why? I’m so confused. About Henrik’s list, and also in general?”

“Hey, don’t stress. You were convinced you had no chance, and now you might, that’s a big switch to make. Also, Henrik got super fed up with the two of you being so oblivious, he made his lists for either convincing you to get your acts together, or to be super smug about it once you figured it out.”

Jackie covered his face with a hand, and tried to regulate his breathing This was all a lot to take in. 

“Wait- lists? Plural?”

“Oh yeah, he’s got one about you too.”

“He does not.”

“He does! You know Schneep never does anything by halves. Also pretty long, not gonna lie.”

“You read that too?!”

“Honestly didn’t need to, you’re both about as subtle as bulls in a china shop. Whatever you were trying to pull on movie night, for instance?”

“The water’s gonna get cold! The water in the sink of the dishes we need to keep washing!”

“Again: subtle.”

“Oh shut up and get your tea-towel.”

A pause.

“Thanks Chase. You really think I have a chance then?”

“No worries. And yes, trust me, you absolutely do.”

“Ah fuck,” Jackie said, realising he was tearing up. “Sorry, it’s just a lot all at once. Another hug please?”

Chase already had his arms around him.

________________________________________________

Marvin headed outside to clear his head. The fresh air, and the quiet movement of the garden would hopefully do him good. 

It was a lovely garden, and all of them contributed to it in some way. J.J maintained the flowers, Chase had his fruit trees- get between him and his mulberries during picking season and you would not live to see tomorrow- Jackie looked after most of the trees and bushes, and one weekend Henrik went and built an entire koi pond, because they were all some degree of extra.

Henrik would spend hours sitting by that pond, watching the koi swim in lazy circles, watching the sunlight reflect and ripple on the water in the shade of the young willow tree. Those hadn’t been good days for him, but now he goes there simply when he wants some quiet, often alone, but sometimes even with someone. Marvin is so proud of him, and the progress he’s fought tooth and nail to make.

Marvin passes the flower beds, fruit trees, koi pond, and heads up a small hill, moving without thinking to his spot. At the top of the hill, covered in lush green grass, with a soften dirt path leading to it, is his cherry blossom tree. Beneath it, is an intricately carved bench overlooking the rest of the garden. The tree flowers naturally in spring, but it can flower magically much more often. The petals near glow with light, and with the sun shining on them, the ground beneath the tree is dappled pink. The tree itself is tall, and older than it should be, with a proud trunk, sturdy roots, and curved branches. It’s beautiful, and one of Marvin’s pride and joys.

It is at the bench he finds JJ. He nods to Marvin when he seems him approach, and he returns the gesture. The magician sits beside him. He takes a slow breath, and finds calm in the steady movement and small sounds of the garden. His family made this. This is the life they’ve worked to build, and have fought bitterly to protect for each other. They have earnt this a hundred times over, and at last they have found some peace, himself and Jameson beneath a cherry blossom tree.

“What’re you thinking about?” Marvin asked after a while, upon seeing a reflective expression upon the gentleman’s face.

“Human nature.” signs JJ.

“Anything in particular about it?”

“How we can be so set in what we believe that we can miss what is really there. And when people do see what is real, how they can be too afraid to do anything, or take the chance, that they miss great opportunities.”

JJ is the youngest, and yet in his short existence has gone through as much as all of them. Captured in his first hour, Anti had tried to teach him violence and hatred, and some of it stuck, but he couldn’t erase JJ’s kindness, strength and capacity for love. Marvin admires much about him, and one of those many things is his wisdom. He often slips into philosophising, and Marvin enjoys hearing what he has to say. They have many similar discussions under this tree before. However, this seemed like it might be more than a random musing.

Marvin nodded in response, acknowledging the truth in the statement, and hoping he was just reading too much into it. There was no way J.J would-

“A nod simply will not do, Marvin.” He signed, “That was directly relevant to your current situation.”

Huh. Guess he would. Unusually blunt, but he supposed JJ’d never been one to shy away from sensitive topics. 

“Um-” he began, staring a sentence without any idea how to finish it.

“Before you start- cut the bullshit,” JJ signed, a tired expression on his face, “Do not insult our intelligence, we both know what I’m referring to. You should talk it through with someone, and here I am.”

Marvin saw very clearly two outcomes: he could leave now, storm off and refuse to participate in whatever conversation JJ was suggesting they have. Or he could stay, and talk honestly about his feelings. Honestly. About his feelings. He could also go and throw himself into the sea.

Despite these thoughts, he didn’t move from the seat. 

“There is no rush,” JJ added, “but I would very much appreciate some honesty, in just this one instance.”

Fuck, how was he supposed to leave? The audacity and bluntness was admirable, and JJ knew Marvin would think so. He was just trying to help, and he was doing so in a way Marvin would recognise and appreciate: by being a stubborn piece of shit. Damn, he was good.

“Mm.” he said, not quite committing, but not immediately leaving either.

“Not hearing a no,” JJ signed, “so I take it you may to finally admit your feelings for Jackie?”

“Jesus, fuck! JJ! Not – so blunt like that, shit!”

“What, are you worried Jackie’s going to hear me?”

“No, I- no!” Marvin turned away, trying to save face. “Sorry, wasn’t expecting this today, is all.”

“Take your time,” JJ grinned at how flustered he was, “but you do not need to be afraid of being open about it. You can trust us, we all try to be here for each other, and this includes you.”

“… Thanks.”

A short pause, then-

“You weren’t wrong, I do, well- yeah.” He shut his eyes, trying to force the words out. A breath, then he continued, “I do like Jackie, that way.”

J.J gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up. (Good heavens, this was significant progress already! He gave himself a mental pat on the back, getting Marvin to talk about his emotions, no small feat!)

“Hard not too, he’s so fucking lovable, you know?” Marvin admitted, “Goddamn ray of sunshine, plus he’s so strong, and warm? Makes you feel safe and loved and shit, unbelievable.”

J.J was practically beaming now. Marvin glared at some spot in the distance, furiously red.

“Don’t get what you’re meaning by ‘missed opportunities’ though, I haven’t said anything because he doesn’t like me back. I’m not afraid, it’s just there’s nothing to miss out on! These feelings’ll fade eventually, and everything will be fine again. It’s just a stupid, unrequited crush, I’m not going to let it interfere with anything.” 

“Marvin.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for being honest with me. I understand that is not easy for you.”

Still embarrassed, he turned to meet JJ’s eyes and raise an eyebrow. “And?”

“And what makes you so sure Jackie doesn’t feel the same way?”

Marvin stared at him. He understood what JJ signed, but that didn’t mean it made any sense.

“Genuine question, I am not being mocking, what makes you think that?”

Still shocked, he tried to stumble through an answer.

“I haven’t really thought about it like that, but I suppose it’s a lack of any apparent interest? There’s no difference between the way he treats all of us, he’s just so nice to everyone, and if he liked me, I think there’d be something. “

“Is there not anything he does that could be romantic? Nothing at all?”

“Well,” He said slowly, considering, “I guess there’s a couple things, but he does them for you guys too, so it doesn’t count.”

“Elaborate?”

“Sure,” he sighed, “already committed to this conversation, might as well do it properly. I guess he’s very affectionate? Tries to initiate physical contact 24/7- sit still for more than a minute, suddenly you’re free real estate. Oh, and have you seen him trying to impress me after his training? He’s not subtle! Taking any opportunity to flex, he’s ridiculous. And he loves to tell me all about his heroic escapades, he gets so enthusiastic about it, it’s so fucking endearing. I think he exaggerates for dramatic effect, but he is dramatic and reckless bastard so who’s to say, but either way he weaves it all into such a good story. I know he loves to do things for people he cares about, and he’ll check on me when I’m working, and offer to help out with research, or with chores if I’m tired, it’s really nice of him.”

Marvin paused to think, then continued, smiling.

“Oh, and if he’s out, he’ll leave sticky notes everywhere with these sweet messages on them, he’s peppered them all throughout my books before, I thought they were my notes, but then I go to read them and it’s these little reminders with smiley faces in sharpie. And he always gets so excited about my shows, and anything new I’m learning, and he compliments my stage outfits all the time, actually he compliments me quite a lot in general now I’m thinking about it- “

He paused for breath, and realised just how long he’d been talking. The silence deepened.

“Holy shit,” Marvin said, “Jackie might like me.”

JJ permitted himself several victorious fist pumps, then composed himself to sign, “You see it now, yes?”

“I think I might, but damn, you really think he does? This isn’t reading too much into it?” 

“Oh, my sweet summer child- “

“I’m older than you! Also where did you pick that up-”

“He’s in love with you, Marvin. He cares about you so much.”

Marvin looked into JJ’s earnest face, heart in his throat.

“Also.” he added, “if you hurt him, I’ll take all nine of your lives.”

The magician tipped his head back and laughed, feeling lighter than he had in weeks.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” he said, “and thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it, after the rose, I realised if that wasn’t going to be enough, you really needed some outsider intervention.”

They talked for some time after that, moving easily from topic to topic, a weight off Marvin’s shoulders, and JJ incredibly pleased with the execution of his plan. Now all that was left was for them to actually get together.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later, Marvin stood in front of his full-length mirror, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He’d been working hard on his new spell, and now he thought he’d got it! After a few days, he’d realised trying to summarise an entire person’s personality in a single flower with surface level empath magic, while fantastic in theory, practically speaking it was an unrealistic goal. So, he’d refined his idea, deciding to say fuck it and fully embrace making the spell a magical floral mood ring. He was doing one last test on himself before going down to show the others, and if this worked, it was going to be magnificent!

Taking a deep breath, he summoned his magic, and grinned as he felt the familiar rush of warmth through his veins. Opening his eyes, he saw a bright, concentrated light over his heart, glowing orange. Excitement, enthusiasm, no surprise there, so far so good! Ok, next step- a bouvardia bloomed in his palm. Nailed it, he thought with satisfaction, though by now he’d expect nothing less. Now for the fun part- the real test! Focusing, he tried to shift his mood. Anger was perhaps too easy for him to muster, and as he glared at his reflection, he fought a delighted shout as the glow from his chest changed to a dark red, followed by the bouvardia shining and shifting into a pink petunia. The spell was adapting to his changing emotions without him having to recast it! Evidently, he wasn’t able to appropriately mask his joy, as the glow quickly changed to yellow, and the flower shifted this time to a sunny daffodil.

Marvin laughed, letting himself enjoy his success for a moment, before trying to summon feelings of jealousy. After reflection on the recent sell-out shows of a rival magician, his glow shifted to green, and the flower became a yellow hyacinth. The green didn’t last long before switching back to yellow, because sue him, he was ridiculously happy with how well this was going. The next change was to purple, and an amaryllis, which yeah, he’d earnt some pride! For a second his eyes glowed inhumanly blue, the next amaryllis flowers blossomed into existence wrapped around his arms, and curling around his torso, all reaching out from the glow at his chest. Still more flowers framed his face, and he beamed and winked at himself in the mirror. He’d really done it! Man, this was going to be awesome.

There was a knock at his door before it swung open, and there stood Jackie, tray of food in his arms. Marvin turned to face him, amaryllis flowers swinging, quite happy to show the progress of his new spell. (and especially happy to show off to Jackie)

“Oh hey,” he said, “I’ve just been practicing, I’ve finally got it! Was about to head down to show you guys, thanks for bringing lunch-“

The rest of his sentence was cut short as the light from his chest switched from purple to a bright pink. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was about to happen, but the flowers were already changing before he could dispel the magic. Velvety red roses blossomed around his face and arms, spiraling out from the pink glow above his heart. 

Jackie dropped the tray.

The crash as it hit the floor seemed to come from miles away, as Marvin stood frozen, his love for Jackie exposed in the silky red petals and thorns of the vines adorning his skin. This couldn’t be happening, Jackie knew what this spell was for, he’d know what this means! The flowers covered him, twining and twisting, emanating from his heart, he was caught in them and he couldn’t move. Why wasn’t the colour changing? Why weren’t the roses going? This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!

Jackie hadn’t taken his eyes off him, not even when the tray hit the ground. He too seemed frozen in place. Fuck, Marvin couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Please, say something, do something, or let the flowers change-

Jackie took a hesitant step forward, and Marvin stumbled backward, tears welling in his eyes threatening to spill over.

“Marv, no, don’t worry!” Jackie said, raising a placating hand, “Don’t panic, it’s okay, I-“

Marvin’s breathing was becoming erratic, chest rising and falling fast, his pupils blown wide. This wasn’t how it supposed to go! What should he do? What was Jackie going to think of him now? Why couldn’t he move?

“Listen, breathe for me bud, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Jackie said, careful to keep his voice calm and steady. “Okay, that’s it, that’s good, focus on me, focus on my voice, you’re okay, just keep breathing.”

Marvin wasn’t calming down, but he wasn’t getting worse. What should Jackie do? Was he interpreting any of this correctly? Did this mean what he thought it did?

“Hey, hey, do you think you could cast the spell on me too? I think it might help, but only if it’s safe, I don’t know enough about your magic.”

Blood was roaring in Marvin’s ears, and the vines felt like they were choking him, but he raised a hand and cast the spell. He didn’t know why Jackie asked him, but he wasn’t thinking clearly enough to see any reason not to.

The reason became apparent when the pink glow from his chest was matched by the light shining from Jackie. 

The hero smiled shakily at him as beautiful red roses blossomed across his body, spiraling out from above his heart. Thorny vines looped around his arms, wrapped around his legs, and the sweet scent in the air from Marvin’s roses deepened into a rich perfume.

“Um, red roses mean what I think they mean, right?”

“Jackie,” Marvin said, shaken, “I can’t believe this, I don’t understand, you really-?”

“Yeah, I do, is that okay? Sorry, I saw your flowers and assumed, given what you said this spell was for, but if you don’t feel the same way- “

Jackie was cut off by the magician all of a sudden in his arms. Marvin had his head in the crook of his shoulder, and had both arms firmly wrapped around him, a tight grip on the fabric of his hoodie. The pink light of their shared love illuminated his face from below, and the scent of roses was even stronger, making Jackie feel lightheaded with the feeling of it all.

Marvin brought his head back, and Jackie saw he was openly crying now. 

“I love you,” Jackie said without meaning to, and Marvin laughed, moving to loop his arms around Jackie’s neck.

His eyes were shining as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you too.”


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

“Thank you all for coming to the premiere of my latest show!”

Jackie, Chase, Henrik and JJ gave him a round of applause. He wasn’t quite as dressed up as he would be for an actual show, but given how extra he was on a regular basis, it was pretty close. The inside of his cape and patterns on his mask glimmered, and he’d cast a simple charm to set small twinkling lights to sparkle and flash in the air around him.

He loved doing these little shows for them, demonstrating tricks and routines for his family was always fun, as well as good practice, and he knew they were happy to indulge him in his dramatics. And for this show, he had something special up his sleeve. 

The something special was currently sitting in his audience of four, excited and curious (and a tad apprehensive) to see how Marv was going to break the news to the others.

“And now, for my latest trick! First, I shall demonstrate on myself, and then I will call up a volunteer from the audience. Are you ready?”

JJ gave him a thumbs-up.

“So, how this trick works is- using my very own original spell, I will read my taget’s emotional state, which shows itself through a colour-coded glow from the heart. Sounds easy enough, right? However! Once the emotion is registered, as well as a glow- well, it might be easier to show you.”

Marvin summoned his magic, and a bright orange glow shone from his chest.

Then, his audience members gasped in surprise as a myriad of glowing marigolds blossomed across his body, spiraling out from his heart.

“Quite the step up from a singular flower, yes?” He said, and laughed as the light turned purple, and the flowers shone and were replaced by amaryllises.

They cheered and gave another round of applause at how far his spell had come, and also because they all had to admit that transformation looked cool as hell.

“And now, which lucky member of the audience would like the honour of being a volunteer?”

Chase, JJ, and Jackie all threw a hand up, Henrik preferring to observe rather than be the subject of any magic- he’d rather stick to science.

“How about you, handsome in the red?”

Jackie flushed, avoiding the pointed looks he knew the others were giving them.

“Perfect! Come join me up here, won’t you?”

Obligingly, Jackie got to his feet, and stood next to him. He was just as surprised as the others when Marvin reached out to hold his hand.

Grinning at the shocked and confused faces of his audience, Marvin snapped his fingers, and a bright pink light again shone from both their chests as red roses blossomed.

“And for my final act,” he said, pulling Jackie in for a dip and kissing him.

When they broke apart, Jackie, blushing a furious scarlet, said “Surprise, we’re dating now?”

They got a standing ovation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or comment, you'd absolutely make my day. 
> 
> haha, just kidding- unless??


End file.
